1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for magnifying display data generated in a computer system and apparatus for carrying out the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In place of a conventional desk-top type computer, a lap-top type computer which is compact, light in weight and portable has increasingly been used as office automation equipment and so on.
When a document to be released is prepared utilizing the word-processing function, etc., of the lap-top type computer, a hard copy of the document is made, for example, by a printer and then the image of the copy is converted by an overhead projector (OHP) to an OHP image. Recently, a combined unit of a transmission type liquid crystal display (LCD) and OHP apparatus has been commercialized. The document generated in the lap-top type computer is magnified by connecting the combined unit to the lap-top type computer. It is, therefore, not necessary to prepare an OHP film. This combined unit has only a CRT (cathode ray tube) interface.
An ordinary computer has a CRT interface and can utilize the aforementioned combined unit having only a CRT interface. The lap-top type computer has a flat panel display, such as a liquid crystal, plasma or electroluminescence (EL) display. However, when the flat panel display is used in the lap-top type computer, the combined unit cannot be utilized in the lap-top type computer. If the combined unit is utilized, then it will be necessary to re-design an inner arrangement of the lap-top type computer.
There is a demand for a display image magnifying apparatus which can magnify display data without the need of modifying an inner arrangement of a lap-top type computer equipped with a flat panel display, using a transmission type LCD and an OHP apparatus.